Long Term Evolution (LTE) is an evolution of the Third Generation Mobile Communication (3G). It improves and enhances the radio interface technologies of 3G, and uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) as sole standard of its wireless network evolution. LTE can provide 150 Mbit/s peak rate of uplink and 300 Mbit/s peak rate of downlink in 20 MHZ spectral bandwidth. Meanwhile, LTE improves performances to cell-edge users, increases cell capacity and decreases system delay. Compared with 3G, LTE has advantages of high communication rate and spectrum efficiency, low wireless network delay, continuous area coverage and downward compatibility. However, the implementation of LTE requires a high-level design for User Equipment (UE) terminal, such as high baseband chip's ability to process the service data in a terminal and as little as possible memory space taken in the baseband chip.
In LTE system, service data transmitted from a base station to a UE is organized in form of Transport Block (TB) and Code Block (CB). FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic data structure diagram of service data. The base station sends a TB information code and generally processes the TB information code as follows: firstly, forming a TB data by adding a TB check code at the end of the TB information code; segmenting the TB data, namely, dividing the TB data into n CB information codes; performing a CRC relative operation on each CB information code, i.e. forming CB data (such as CB Data1, CB Data2, etc.) by adding a CB check code at the end of each CB information code; and concatenating the CB data in turn to form the service data transmitted from the base station to the UE. In other words, to ensure an accurate transmission of the service data between the base station and the UE, each of the CB data includes an independent CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check) check word (i.e. CB check code) and the whole TB data has a CRC check word (i.e. TB check code) as well. Therefore, through a CRC check, it can be determined whether the service data is received successfully or not. If the reception fails, the UE may instruct the base station to resend the data.
A conventional method for receiving service data in a baseband chip in a UE is described as follows:
Step S1, receiving and storing one decoded CB data from a decoder and performing a CRC check on the decoded CB data;
Step S2, if the decoded CB data passes the CRC check, concatenating in sequence CB information codes in the CB data which successfully pass the CRC check and storing the same in a buffer of the baseband chip; if the amount of CB information codes is not enough for one individual TB data, proceeding to Step S1; otherwise, proceeding to Step S4;
Step S3, if the decoded CB data fails the CRC check, displaying that reception of the TB data fails and closing the process; and
Step S4, performing a CRC check on the TB data, if passing the CRC check, outputting the TB information code in the TB data to a memory outside the baseband chip for invoking by an upper layer protocol; if failing the CRC check, displaying that the reception of the TB data fails and closing the process.
According to the conventional baseband chip processing procedure, it is necessary to reserve memory space for a whole TB data in the buffer of the baseband chip, which occupies a lot of chip memories.
More relative information may refer to US patent publication NO. US2010303016A1 entitled “System and Method for Transport Block Size Design for Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output (MIMO) in a Wireless Communications System”, however, which still leaves aforementioned problems unsolved.